


Lies of the Broken

by Toister



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toister/pseuds/Toister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little interlude after the curse broke and Regina is a escaped prisoner. Swan Queen/ FTL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies of the Broken

A/N: This a little angsty drabble that wouldnt leave me alone. Will probably continue if people want more. Well anyways tell me what you think.

It was in the afterglow of their rutting on the floor in her castle chambers, Emma wouldn't call it lovemaking. It was too rough, a battle of bites and scratches. It had no tender glances, no whispered words, just the groaning of incoherent mumblings.

"Why are you here?" Emma croaked out exhausted.

Regina's hands trembled as she pushed the hair from her face, muttering under her breath. Emma didn't need to hear to know the she was cursing her. Spinning on her heel, she skulked off, all wounded dignity despite her nakedness. Emma was on her feet before she knew it, lunging forward to catch Regina around her waist. She arched against Emma, her body an outcry of hushed fury.

Anticipating her attempt to drop out of Emma's grasp, Emma lifted her up. Then spun and threw her over to the furs. As Regina's ire rouse so did her magic and shiver of instinctive awe rippled in Emma. Regina darted across the bearskin pelt, but Emma tackled her before she could get on her feet.

As they wrestled it struck Emma that Regina did not mean to harm her. She used her strength only to resist, not to kill or maim her. Regina lay beneath Emma, the pair of them gasping, their faces only a hands breadth apart. Emma grabbed the brunette's wrists and shoved them above her head.

"This is a lie," Emma said and lowered her head to inhale Regina's scent. It hit her like a blow to the stomach. When she went on, her voice was hoarse. "You could have wounded me and escaped. Or using you magic, you could have stuck me in some way I can't imagine, but you didn't. You are here beneath me because it is where you want to be."

Staring into the ink black eyes she saw the war of emotions that raged over Regina features as they went from wrath to settle onto melancholy. Letting go she fled from the deposed queen and went to the fireplace to seeking its warmth to escape the coldness that was emptying out from Regina's soul. Looking back to the fallen woman, watching the firelight dance upon the olive skin she felt the call of her body once again.


End file.
